Destino
by Adarae
Summary: A veces a descubres un secreto donde menos te lo esperas.


Hermione andaba deprisa por los vacíos pasillos. Estaba cansada, deseosa de llegar a la cama, acostarse y dormir hasta las tantas, al día siguiente era sábado y no tenia ningún examen por el que estudiar.

Le quedaba poco para llegar cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

¿ A donde vas tan solita?- le preguntaron con evidente sorna.

A donde me de la gana Malfoy – respondió volviéndose – no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.

No olvides que yo también soy prefecto, pequeña sangre-sucia – le dijo él acercándose.

¿Tenia que ser precisamente esta noche?- se pregunto cansadamente. El insulto había sido ya tantas veces repetido que no le hacia sentir nada, solo aburrimiento.

Mira, Malfoy – empezó a decir ella apretándose el puente de la nariz - ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda y simplemente me olvidas?.

¿Quién dice que alguna vez te he recordado?

¿Qué son la una de la mañana y estas aquí diciéndome paridas en lugar de dormir o tirarte a esa estúpida que tienes por novia? – respondió ella airada.

Ella no es mi novia – contesto acercándose con la ira pintada en la cara.- Y por lo menos yo me busco gente de mi nivel, no como otras que se conforman con comadrejas pobretonas.

Eres tan crío que a veces pienso que deberían volver a mandarte con los de primero. – le escupió ella con ironía evidente.

Y tu ... y tu ... – empezó a decir el cada vez mas cerca intentando encontrar una replica inteligente.

¿ Y bien? – susurro ella con una sonrisa de superioridad ante las dificultades del Slytherin.- ¿ Yo qué?

Draco se la quedo mirando un segundo, enfadado con ella y con el mismo por no saber replicarle, entonces una sonrisa sádica se pinto en su rostro, y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir "biblioteca", sujetaba sus muñecas contra al pared.

Tu eres mas débil, mucho mas débil – susurro él.

¿Y que piensas hacer? – susurro ella sin el mas mínimo rastro de miedo en su voz y aun a su pesar Malfoy se encontró admirando su valentía.

Algo se me ocurrirá.

Si tengo que esperar a que se te ocurra algo – empezó a decir ella, pero los labios de Draco la silenciaron. Era un beso posesivo, exigente, lleno de rabia.

No sabia que había pasado, no entendía porque la besaba, solo recordaba que un minuto había pensado en silenciarla y al siguiente la besaba, desde luego estaba callada.

Noto un mordisco en el labio. Se aparto de un salto, pero no la soltó. Noto la sangre bajando lentamente por la barbilla y sonrió, como un depredador.

¿Te gusta jugar fuerte? – susurro.

No especialmente – le respondió ella con calma – pero pensé que siendo quien eres te molaría mas si me resistía. Venga Malfoy déjate de imbecilidades y suéltame.

Draco estaba alucinado, seguía sin tener miedo, seguía tan tranquila, como si estuviese rodeada de sus amigos. ¿Es que no temía a nadie?

¿No tienes ni un poco de miedo? – pregunto al fin.

¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendida.

Estas a mi merced ... ¿no? – dijo el rubio cada vez menos seguro.

Ella lo miró durante un largo rato, como pensándolo, sopesando la situación.

No, en realidad no. Para ti el riesgo no compensa, si me haces algo, yo te denunciare y te expulsaran. Incluso aunque yo no dijese nada, tu serias el principal sospechoso, llevas años metiéndote conmigo, así que también terminarías en la calle.

Y tenia razón, sabia que la tenia. Así que la soltó lentamente, acariciando sus brazos en el proceso.

A veces de lista, das asco – sonrió el derrotado.

Ella rió suavemente al mirarlo, parecía realmente avergonzado de todo lo sucedido.

Olvídalo, ¿vale? – le pidió apoyándose en la pared con los ojos cerrados, con esa sonrisa aun en los labios.

¿Nunca habéis mirado a alguien a quien conocéis desde hace mil años y habéis sentido como si una niebla se disipase? ¿Nunca de un minuto al siguiente habéis descubierto una luz en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí?.

Fue esa visión de un chico de dieciséis años normal y corriente, de alguien humano, bueno no del todo humano porque ningún humano podia ser tan absolutamente adorable, lo que hizo que la niebla de los ojos de Hermione se esfumase y que su corazón saltase en su pecho. Fue lo que la hizo acercarse obligándola a alargar la mano, aun a pesar del miedo a ser rechazada, acariciando su cara con suavidad.

No quiero olvidarlo.- susurro ella con suavidad mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de él.

¿No?.

No.

Draco no entendía nada, pero tampoco quería entender, si ello significaba que ella borrase aquella maravillosa sonrisa de su cara. Porque por una de esas estúpidas casualidades la luz que nunca había visto apareció. Por una noche no quería ser Draco Malfoy, solo quería ser un chico que se muere por volver a besar a una chica.

Se miraron en la oscuridad del pasillo con sonrisas igualmente temerosas y con los mismos deseos aflorando a sus ojos.

¿Y mañana? – pregunto él.

¿Qué es mañana? – susurro ella acariciándole el cuello – Se Draco para mi esta noche y yo seré solo Hermione para ti. Dejemos para mañana a Malfoy y Granger, dejemos para mañana el volver a mirarnos con odio.

Y así lo hizo, olvidó todo eso y la besó, la besó con delicadeza, un beso que nada tenia que ver con el anterior, un beso lleno de anhelos, de preguntas y de respuestas. Y ella lo correspondió, porque era cierto que esa noche ella no deseaba ser Hermione Granger, no quería ser la chica mas inteligente de su curso, solo quería ser la chica que jugaba con el pelo de Draco mientras se besaban, no Malfoy, no el Slytherin, solo Draco.

El tiempo se paró justo en ese instante, como si el universo no quisiera perderse el momento, como si contuviese el aliento para no romper la magia de ese instante en el que apenas se insinuaba el comienzo de una nueva esperanza.


End file.
